Long Black Train
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Castiel is on the long black train driven by the devil, and only one person can save him from it's destination.


**Long Black Train**

_Writer's note: This is my first Supernatural fanfic. I dedicate it to my best friend, who inspired me to write for Cas and Dean. I'm still on shaky legs when it comes to SPN fics, so sorry if this sucks!_

* * *

The wheels click sickeningly along the tracks, scenery of jagged rock and ash flying by. Castiel's head pounds, throbbing painfully at every thump on the rails. He rests his head on the window. He's too exhausted to move from the scorching heat radiating through the glass. This train's destination is somewhere that he has been before, somewhere he never wished to see again.

"You look like hell" a deep voice breaks Castiel's staring trance out of the window. He forces his eyes to the seat directly in front of him. There is Dean, wearing a sarcastic smirk. "But that's the whole idea behind this train, huh?"

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Cas drags out raggedly. He weakly pushes off the window, sitting straight or as straight as he can get in his drained state. "You shouldn't be here."

Dean leans forward, hands clasped and elbows leaning on his knees. "You shouldn't be here either, Cas."

"Please, Dean" Cas sucks in, his mouth so parched he can barely speak it seems. "Get off this train immediately. I didn't raise you from Hell to have you brought back."

"Oh, I'm not going back" Dean interjects, pointing a finger at Cas. "But you're going if you don't get off your ass."

Cas narrows his eyes, understanding dawning in his muddled mind. "This isn't real, is it?"

Dean shrugs. "No, but doesn't matter if it's real. The bastard driving this train pretends it is, and that's not going to stop him from torturing you. Real or not, it's gonna hurt like hell."

"He will use you against me." Cas sounds pained and tortured already, but his imagined fears of watching Dean being flayed and bloody makes his willpower stronger. "You need to leave now."

Dean stands, holding his hand out. "If I'm leaving then you're coming with me."

Cas only shakes his head, defeated, and cast his eyes down. "There's no escape for me. I deserve this punishment."

Dean kneels in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "Cas, look at me" when he doesn't respond, Dean shakes him gently. Cas raises his hollowed, dark eyes. "Yeah, you do deserve this punishment for all the dumbass things you did, but what the hell, people screw up. You know I've screwed up more times than I can count. Where you come from is all about forgiveness, right?"

Distress contorts his face, but it has little to do with the situation at hand. There's haunting memories behind his eyes, ones from so long ago when time did not exist and everything about the universe was just becoming disarrayed. "Angels don't receive forgiveness, Dean."

"Well, maybe they should. Now get your ass up so we can find a way off this damn thing."

Cas has no energy to argue some more, but if he has to go with Dean in order for his beloved friend to find safety then he would for now. Dean pulls Castiel's arm over his shoulder, hoisting him to his feet. It takes much effort, but Cas finds the strength to move his legs.

Dean leads him to the back of the train, passing seats filled with scorned and tormented passengers. Dean keeps his gaze low to the ground. Cas can feel the pain deep in his friend's soul. He has always been in tune with Dean's emotions, no matter if he reveals them or not. "You must not worry about these souls. They made their choice" Cas says, trying to comfort him.

"Still don't justify what the bastard made me do down there" Dean replies, his tone low and troubled.

"It is what it is, Dean." And no more is said of the matter.

The train sways nauseatingly as they enter a new car only to find it empty. The walls of the narrow car are black, sky lights on the ceiling cast eerie red beams onto the creaky wooden floor in rectangle shapes. Glass cracks under their feet, Castiel grimaces realizing too late that his feet are bare.

"This isn't good, Dean" Cas wheezes, trying to stand as carefully as possible.

"No, it is not" a new voice, cruel and smooth, making the hairs on the back of their necks curl.

Dean spins around, holding Castiel close to his side, trying to keep him from touching the floor as he does. His eyes narrow challengingly at the creature standing before them. "I should a known you'd be skulking around."

The devil's lips curve evilly in delight. "Well, it is my train." He steps forward, oh-so-causally. "This is a surprising twist. The angel and the hunter. I always suspected you'd fall for the humans, brother."

"Leave him alone, Lucifer" Cas rasps, but his voice is stronger now and he tries to push away from Dean. But Dean does not allow him, only digging his fingers into Castiel's waist.

"You can't have him" Dean growls.

The devil takes a step closer, dangerously close. "And how are you going to stop me, Dean? Castiel made his chose to ride with me."

"But this whole mess with you wasn't his fault. You started it a long time ago. Cas was never on your side."

In an instant, Dean drops to his knees, pain splitting his head. His elbows hit the floor, the crunching of glass breaking underneath him. No screaming, only low grunts of pain escape his throat. Castiel stares at Lucifer, shock and horror written on his face, his infliction totally forgotten.

"Please, don't hurt him" it is weak, but it is all Cas can say or do.

The devil only smirks at him, a snake ready to strike. He keeps his gaze trained on Castiel as he sends Dean flying across the car, slamming into the wall with a sickeningly thud. Cas falls to his knees. He can't move. His strength is gone, drained by the one driving this train. His horrified eyes never leave Dean as he watches his friend flail and snarl at the invisible assaults.

The devil knows he has triumphed. His business is to bring agony, to see living creatures suffer. But he always underestimates what love can do and the defeat that it can bring upon him. His victim is suddenly still, his power shaken.

With a ragged breath, Dean pushes himself off the floor to stand. His face contorts in rage. Lucifer cocks his head, mildly amused at the hapless determination. "You think you can get over on me" Dean remarks, mockingly. "I didn't buy a ticket for this ride."

The devil curls his hand into a fist, his eyes slits. He can see the struggle Dean is having over his power, and he pushes harder.

Dean straights, takes a breath, and smirks maliciously at him. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Dean, what's going on?" Castiel asked, confused and fearful for what is happening before him. He tries to stand, wanting more than anything to rush to his friend's side.

Black smoke curls around the devil as all his power swirls around him. Dean grabs Castiel's arm, throwing it over his shoulder again. "We need to leave. Now!"

"Dean, how are you-"

"Not a good time to explain, Cas!"

Dean practically hauls Cas to the end of the car, flinging open the door. The heat engulfs them as if the world was a giant sauna. The air is harsh and thick with brimstone. The train is moving at lightning speed. Dean slams the door shut.

"We need to jump!"

Cas clutches at Dean's shirt desperately. "Dean, I can't. This is what I chose. I deserve this. What I unleashed on the world, taking my Father's place, betraying you."

Dean cups Castiel's cheek. All the need in the world is radiating in his pleading eyes. "I know what you did. I get it. But right now, you need to come with me. Trust me, Cas. It's gonna be okay." He grasps Castiel's hand, leaning only inches from his stricken face. "I'm not leaving without."


End file.
